


How Nellie and Zoey Met, before BUNX

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: a prelude to my distorted diesels series hereJust to cover how Nellie knows Zoey the rest I'm sure yall know what happened. Regardless if you don't know, keep on reading.Distorted Diesels is a story based in kind of the thomas universe in the current year starring some of my OCs and sonas and personalitiesNellie is my trainsonaZoey is the trainsona of my dissociative personality by the same nameSpecial thanks ton EsquimaltNanaimo on dA for letting me mention their railway. Go check out her stuff it's awesomeContinue reading here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797318/chapters/57171313





	How Nellie and Zoey Met, before BUNX

Nellie was new to the shortline and had the best time during her orientation as she was shown around by her newest and bestest friend at the time. However now, it was a Monday, and she was in the main shops being checked over, she was too timid to talk to the other diesels and was practically in tears because she missed her new friend.  
When she was left alone, she fiddled around with her radio, trying to pick up on the signal her new friend put out, eventually coming across a signal of a GP30 with a similar vocal tone, she listened silently for a bit, feeling better until she heard something strange.

"SCOX 5001, Zoey is done her duties. Can I take a break now? I might be called the rabbit but I'm tired."

Nellie silently listened as a human gave the diesel on the other end permission to rest.  
After a few moments, the little SW1001 mustered up a little courage and stammered through her radio to the distant diesel, "E-excuse me, Miss... if you are a Miss, sorry for assuming your gender."

Zoey responded back over the radio with a chuckle, "Yes, but that's the first time someone has addressed me as 'Miss'. You sound polite, so tell me, mystery voice, who are you?"

Nellie let her guard down at how jovial the voice responded on the other end. She softly answered, "I'm Nellie Dawn Joliet. I'm an SW1001 currently EN 446 and..."

The voice interrupted, "Shut the fucking shed door, nice! I used to work there in my maroon and grey days. You making friends, little diesel?"

"Mmmhmm! Well.... only one so far, she's really cool! Ironically I was trying to radio her and I came across your channel by accident."

This came as a surprise to the SCOX diesel, she inquired smugly, very sure of herself, "Perchance is that diesel a GP30?"

"H-how did you?"

With a jovial laugh the voice on the other end answered, "I'm the other Canadian GP30. I'm happy to hear she's up and running again. Anyways, Nell, it was awesome meeting you, and if you're ever lonely or scared or not sure who to talk to, remember this frequency and just radio me, okay?"

Nellie smiled with the warmth of a summer day as she responded back, "Thanks J... I mean Zoey! You're really cool and I hope we meet someday."

Zoey laughed, "Maybe. Anyways, talk later, little diesel!"

The radio call disconnected and Nellie gigglesnorted and her bell rang happily, she was excited. She made two friends in 4 days, what a win! Nothing could possibly go wrong from here, right?

And boooooygolly was that little EMD wrong


End file.
